Written on The Bullet
by Diving-Deep.x
Summary: There's an intruder within the walls of doom and decay. She knows all. She sits in the bathroom mirror day in and day out, plotting the way she'd avenge her fallen lover's newest fixation. She's never noticed. Silent as well, a Ghost.


Alyx (Alex) POV

The library was only filled with six people including me. My hand was posed to grab a book filled with colorful birds for Tate when three loud, metallic sounds boomed without the library then loud screaming followed. All heads snapped toward the open door. Kevin Gedman stumbled in drenched with red liquid. A moment of stillness coursed through us all then the librarian, Mr Knox, made a break from the back desk to the walnut entrance. His hands fumbled with the lock when he finally locked it, he stepped away and his eyes found the twisting doorknob. The students immediately spread throughout the library to hide, I was the only one in the confines of the book stalls besides Stephanie. What was going on?

When the person on the other side of the door gave up on that door, we all let out a breath. Mr Knox's eyes were wide, those wide eyes looked around the room and his hands formed a 'get down' gesture. His irises landed on the door opposite the front door, a heavy, gray door stood firm and terrifying. Blood + Gunshots+ Students = Someone was shooting up the school. And Tate wasn't here with me.

Terror shot directly to my heart an gave my body a sick, cold feeling. Mr Knox darted across the room to try and block the door. He flung his body on top of it and waited. The door knob twirled, this time the door shook as the shooter tried to gain access. Apparently fed up, the door froze, a moment later Mr Knox's screams reverberated on the walls. He had been shot, in the spine from what I could see.

Under the table Chloe and Kyle crouched, waiting. Amir by the desk, and I didn't bother to look around the room for Kevin.

The door wiggled open slowly as raw dread passed through me. A mess of blonde hair, a pale, shaken face all clad in black entered. I bit back a sob as Tate went over to Stephanie and brought the shotgun to her head, pulled the trigger and walked away calmly.

Next was Kevin, more silent sobbing. Then Amir when he tried the phone. Kyle stepped out trying to reason with Tate, _My_ _Tate._ He flipped over the table and Chloe was underneath it crying loudly as violent tremors wracked her body. Off with her too.

The suspense was gone. I knew I was going to die, by the hands of the man I love, Tate Langdon.

I stepped out from behind the bookcase and stared him directly in his beautiful icy eyes, my chin held defiantly high. His face went from hardness to shock and finally unreadable. He strode over to me, the closer he got the higher I had to look because he was a foot higher than me. Silence consumed us whole and after a minute of staring and sizing up each other, I broke and collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He threw his shotgun to the floor and his arms held me so tight I almost didn't believe the evidence that was forever imprinted on my brain and in little splatters on my clothes.

He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, as I dampened his shirt with my tears. I looked up with sorrowful eyes to just see him. Tate's eyes were focused on my movements. He grabbed my hands and pried the thick book from my hands and inspected it.

"Birds?" He questioned a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. I pointed to him. "For Me?" I nodded silently. I looked in his eyes about to say something about the people around us when his lips crashed down to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking entrance. We stood there for at least five minutes, embracing each other.

We pulled apart and Tate reached his hand up to wipe away splatters of what I hoped was fake blood.

He smiled and said "Go home now Alyxandria, if you know what's good for you." I could feel my eyes hardening at his command, I shook my head defiantly and he grinned. "Thank God, I don't want you to leave me" He intertwined our fingers and walked out the door with me. We walked down the concrete path to the parking lot and all the way to his house.

Constance took one look at us and drunkenly muttered "About damn time you two took the relationship to the 'next step'." Larry carried two tea cups in on a silver platter. My mood instantly soured. This guy is making Tate's life that much more horrid each day. "Why hello there, Alyx! What a wonderful surprise! Right Constance?" He said enthusiastically. I rolled my green eyes at his naivety towards Constance. Even though both Tate and I have tried multiple times to set the record straight for Larry. Seventh times the charm, right?

"Don't you know each touch, word and look is lie? Huh Lawrence?"-I paused to let out a scornful laugh-"I wonder if she would leave her husband for a drunken, catastrophe, and let her spouse and children be charred by her burning betrayal?" Larry dropped the tray on the coffee table and with outraged eyes walked over to me. He stood at about my nose, so I had to look down to see him.

He was inches away from my face, and started to get closer in anger. Tate splayed his hands on Larry's small chest and gave him a forceful shove. "She's right." He said simply, grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

* * *

I hoped you liked my newest story, any suggestions for a story review it or PM me. The poll on my profile just loves to eat choices so make yours!

Byexx


End file.
